


Daddy's Day

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Happy Father's Day!





	

"Happy father’s day,” Ian said against Mickey’s lips, running his hand along his thigh still wrapped around his waist.

Mickey sighed through his smile. “Fuckin’ right. That was great.” He wiped the sweat from his brow and then ran his fingers through Ian’s hair. He cupped his jaw and leaned up for another kiss.

Ian hummed, dropping Mickey’s thigh to grip the back of his neck. He pushed against Mickey; their bodies sticking in places. Mickey closed his eyes and panted, as Ian moved down to his neck. “What else did you get me?”

Ian released the skin he’d been sucking and licked at it before answering. “Giving it to you right now,” he said hotly, kissing Mickey’s chest. He sucked on each nipple and tweaked them until Mickey arched and gasped.

“It’s a two parter, huh?” Mickey laughed breathily.

"Mhm. It’s your day,” Ian said, kissing Mickey hard before turning him over.


End file.
